


Warm

by ToraTsuin



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He falls asleep in the warmth between himself and his beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EpochDaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/gifts).



Tsuna’s hand is warm in Reborn’s. a pleasant feeling that spreads from his palms to his head to his toes and to his heart. He’s humming contently, even as Reborn continues to read with his other hand. 

It’s their day off and it’s the most relaxed tsuna’s been in a while. The brunette reaches for the remote and returns to his spot resting his head on Reborn’s shoulder and channel surfs. 

A cartoon he remembers Lambo loving at a child shows up and a soft nostalgic smile appears on his lips. Maybe he should watch it for the memories. 

_He falls asleep in the warmth between himself and his beloved._

Tsuna wakes up to a blanket settled on top of him, a pillow underneath him, still on the couch, with a different warmth around him. He sits up groggily, chills going up his spine as the blanket sinks to lay overlapped in his lap. He thinks he smells chocolate but reborn doesn’t like to bake. wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, Tsuna travels into the kitchen.

There he finds Reborn checking whether his freshly baked brownies are completely done. 

“You woke up early.” Reborn huffs but gives the brunette a smile. “Did you sleep well?” 

“I did considering I didn’t wake up when you moved me.” Tsuna replies, “What’s all this for? The brownies, which i know you don’t like, and milk in that glass, which you also don’t like.” 

Reborn kisses Tsuna briefly, before gesturing to the clock, “Happy anniversary my love.” 


End file.
